Nothing Will Ever Be Okay
by Mangle6
Summary: The royal family are in over their heads. Houses are nothing but rubble, citizens are living on the streets, and there are a whole lot of other disasters they have to fix. It would take a miracle to be able to get things back to normal, luckily though they might just have their miracle.
1. Prologue

Currently at the Devil's Casino (from Cuphead)…..

"I regret nothing!" Kit screamed, before the doors of the Devil's casino burst open. With him and his family running (or in Mocho's case being carried) out the establishment. A fiery inferno of ash and flames almost burnt the Smoreline's to a crisp as they rushed out.

"This is so awesome!" Cinnamon cheered with a slightly psychotic giggle as she held a small sack of gems,

"This is so not awesome!" Mocho replied hugging his mother close who held him in her arms.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." Fudge mumbled, as she made sure not to drop Mocho. Who currently had cracks in his skin as his left leg was in a cast with a few signatures on it.

"Ha! Ha! Nothing can stop us now!" Kit jinxed, before the Devil himself appeared in front of them with his arms crossed not looking very amused. And with that the Smoreline's stop and smiled guiltily, especially Fudge, Mocho, and Screwball.

"Uh…..please don't kill us or send us to Hell." Cinnamon said with a nervous chuckle, as her and her family could only hope the Devil was feeling merciful.

* * *

"I know we stole from you and all but you don't have to hold us by your tail." Kit complained, as the Devil walked through what was left of Sugar Rush. Holding Kit, Fudge, Cinnamon, and Screwball by his tail while Mocho rested in his arms.

"Your lucky I don't steal your souls for what you did." The Devil replied, shutting the Smorelines up before any further arguments could be made. And as the Devil carried the Smorelines through the village and towards the castle he took a scope of the environment. Homes and shops alike we're either barely standing or nothing but piles of rubble, people young and old slept or rested in alleyways or on edge of the street. Everyone was filthy or suffering from some form of illness, handicap, or level of hunger. The Devil almost felt bad for the Smorelines if this was there home then he'd see why they'd try to steal things.

But that didn't mean he wasn't still mad at the family.

"Your home is a dump." The Devil commented, and he could feel the glares the Smorelines gave him. But they held back their words in fear that the demon might make them suffer if they were to say the wrong thing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle….

The royal family was surveying the damage their home had received thanks to Toxic's takeover. And it wasn't good, many of the Sugar Rush citizens were suffering from mental or physical handicaps thanks to Toxic. Buildings were left as nothing more then rubble or just barely standing, with only a few houses stable enough to properly live in. Most of the food during Toxic's takeover had been destroyed which left many families not only homeless but starving as well. There was also many family's missing their pets without a trace of where they were or even if they were alive.

But the royal family knew that was the least if their problems, even if they loved their pets they knew that they would come back in time. The only ones who were spared most or if any this hardship was the royal family and the racers. But that wasn't the worst of the damage, what was really bad was how the bridge leading out to game central station had a huge gap in it. That really needed to be fixed, if something happened and everyone needed to leave the game then they'd all be stuck here if the bridge wasn't repaired by then.

"Are we going to be able to fix all of this?" Lucy asked her mother,

"Yeah…..at least I hope so." Vanellope replied mumbling the last part under her breath as she wrote down the things her and her family would need to even get started at fixing things. Suddenly though a pounding at the front door caught the royal family's attention and Vanellope, Rancis, Lucy, and Kevin hurried to the front door as the pounds became louder and louder. And just as they got to the door, said door burst open and an unconscious Kit, Screwball, Fudge, and Cinnamon were thrown on the ground. The royal family was very surprised as they saw the devil starting at them with Mocho in his arms, who had somehow fallen asleep.

"I take it these are your citizens?" The Devil asked his voice echoing off the castle walls,

"Uhh….yes….but what did they—" Vanellope started only to be cut off.

"This family tried to steal from my casino, almost eight hundred thousand dollars worth in priceless gems and jewels. In most cases I would have killed them or taken their souls, but I decided you and your family would figure out a better punishment." The demon said his tail flickering in annoyance and anger,

"O-Okay thanks for bringing them." Rancis said, "But I must ask….why are they all unconscious?"

"Oh! They did that on their own. Most likely the Smorelines hadn't slept for days so the long walk here managed to finally get them to sleep." The Devil said as he pulled out a sapphire, red goldstone, blue aventurine, a hematite, and red jasper gem. And placed it (in order) in the pockets (or in Screwball's case petals) of Kit, Fudge, Mocho, Cinnamon, and Screwball. The royal family looked up at the Devil with confused looks,

"Let's just say that you all will need those. And don't take those gems from them, they will end up being very important." The Devil said with an all-knowing grin as he left and shut the door behind him. And for the moment the royal family stayed quiet as they looked back at the Smorelines.

"Huh….I wonder why those gems are so important." Kevin commented, as him and his family carried the Smorelines to their own guest rooms so they could sleep properly. However, as the poverty-stricken family was led further into the castle, the gems on their respective persons began to glow.


	2. Lending A Helping Hand

After the Smorelines had been brought to their temporary rooms in order to continue to get their proper sleep without interruption. The royal family had went back to work on trying to fix their kingdom. Deeply grateful that the arcade was closed for a month while Litwak was sick at home. But after running out of possible ideas and working themselves to the bone Lucy and Kevin decides to end their work for the day. While their parents on the other hand kept trying to milk out more ideas from their tired minds.

This left Kevin and Lucy with nothing else to do but to walk around the castle, play in their rooms, or exploring the destroyed kingdom. So with those options being known and laid out to them Lucy decided to stick around the Smorelines (especially Mocho) to make sure nothing happened to them. While Kevin decided to take a walk in order to try and clear his head, he had originally thought or staying in his room but Kevin thought against it.

He didn't want to be cooped up in the castle.

And as Kevin felt the sun beam down on him he kept his head down and eyes on the ground in order to avoid seeing the sadness, grief, and destruction around him. Kevin bit his lip as he held one of his backpack strap and allowed himself to become distracted with his own thoughts. For once in his life he wasn't sure what to do, first it was the doomsday that had happened for the last two weeks, then it seemed as if everything would be fine after Mocho defeated Toxic. But that was before them and everyone in the kingdom had realized how much damage the their game had received from the doomsday and Mocho's final blow against that evil she-demon. Kevin wished he could do something or come up with a plan but he was hungry, couldn't sleep from his worried he was, all cell service and internet was completely down, and most importantly nobody could leave the game due to the bridge out having been destroyed.

This left Kevin feeling hopeless and afraid, the only thing that they had going for them was the arcade being closed for a month. Giving them enough time to fix things or at least get things in enough order to keep their game plugged in. Granted, Kevin wasn't sure how they would manage to get there but with how much time they had available, Kevin was sure it was possible. However as the downcasted prince slowly came out of his thoughts, he heard the sound of another child crying and sobbing. He looked up in concern and worry to see Scoop crying as he dug through the rubble of what Kevin assumed that used to be his house.

Kevin had to admit, if the kingdom wasn't practically falling apart with everyone suffering and all he would probably avoid the child. Especially considering that he ran the gossip column of the paper (from what he heard) and had caused Mocho and Sweet-Tooth's humiliation. But he had made up for it before by fighting in the battle against Toxic and Kevin had an idea that she was the reason Scoop had done that in the first place. So with a deep breathe Kevin walked towards the orange-skinned child who had yet to notice him.

"Hey….are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need anything?" He asked, and Scoop immediately tensed up as he reluctantly turned to face Kevin looking to visibly try to stop himself from crying, "Hey it's ok to cry, you don't have to stop it. Everyone, even myself, is having bad luck right now."

"I...I don't want to come off as a crybaby." Scoop whimpered as he looked away in pure embarrassment.

"Considering all that's happened, I don't think anyone cares." Kevin said attempting to comfort the other boy, "Now what's the matter?"

"I….I…During the doomsday, Toxic had killed my parents while she was in power and I….I wanted to get my parents out of the rubble and give them a proper burial." The photographer said as he hiccupped through his tears and sobs.

"I can help you if I want." The prince offered,

"Thanks Kevin, I...I would like that. Snooper was helping me but then...some stuff came up." Scoop replied, and Kevin resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow and ask about what had happened with Snooper,

"Of course I'd help you, in these desperate times we all have to help each other now." Kevin replied as he got down on his hands and knees and started removing rubble with Scoop. And as Kevin helped he tried to put as much work into it as possible, getting rid of as much rubble as he could while Scoop seemed to be fairly slow. This didn't go unnoticed by the prince but he decided to stay quiet, as long as Scoop was okay he wouldn't intervene. However after an hour or so of trying to get through the rubble Scoop suddenly let out a hiss of pain and quickly pulled back his hands which were bleeding and instinctively twitching in pain as a few shards of glass were in them.

"Darn it, was that glass from the windows or somethin'?" Scoop asked out loud, tempted to shake his hands in order to rid them of the glass,

"Stay still, I'll take care of it." Kevin said as he took his backpack off and pulled out his first aid kit. And for a moment things were silent as Kevin took out the glass from Scoop's hands, cleaned his wounds, and wrapped them in gauze.

"Okay, let's get back to worm!" The young photographer impatiently said as he snatched his hands back,

"Hold on, we can't do this by ourselves, it'll take machines to do this job, and your parents wouldn't want you hurting yourself." The prince stated, as he gently took hold of Scoop's shoulder,

"B-But I need to give my parents a proper burial, after what that had experienced in their last moments, they at least deserve that much." Scoop argued starting to cry again as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't worry you parents will have their burial, I'll have people dig them out and you can dig the graves, but right now you needs rest, and maybe a hot meal." Kevin replied as he got Scoop up and slowly started to walk him away from the pile of rubble, "But hey, you should try to look on the bright side, it's possible your parents can be brought back with some work on the code."

"B-But….okay your right….maybe I should at least take a break." Scoop mumbled starting to notice his fatigue and soreness in his limbs.

"I'm sorry for all of this." The prince said feeling a little guilty,

"What are you apologizing about? My parents death hadn't been your fault." Scoop retorted,

"That's where your wrong, if I had been a better ruler none of this would have happened. Everyone's suffering, even me, and I have to fix all of this." Kevin clarified.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." The photographer mumbled, as Kevin took a notice at Scoop's tired expression, messy hair, and missing fedora.

"Yeah when we get back to the castle, you can make himself at home. My family still has electricity and running water to clean yourself up and get some sleep." The prince stated after his observation,

"Heh, yeah I probably look like death. Thanks for letting me into your home." Scoop said as a small smile spread across his face.

"No problem." Kevin chimed, glad to have done something good, as he hoped that Lucy had as much luck as he did right now.


	3. Green-Eyed Monsters

**_Authors Note: The beginning of the chapter was written by my friend Agent BM who helped me get the jumping start I needed to complete this chapter._**

**_Thanks again, BM!_**

**_I hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

Lucy glitched into Mocho's room to find him sleeping. He deserved it, he risked everything to save this game. She just wished she could repay him somehow, she hoped what she was about to do could change that. Lucy sat on a chair next to him and closed her eyes. She put her hand over his broken legs. Unknown to everyone but her family, she had a power known as the force. Some Star Wars thing she got from an incident she didn't like talking about. One power the force gave her was the ability to heal. She felt herself able to give a little bit of energy to Mocho, but her hungry stomach kept her from doing more. Lucy was so hungry, she hadn't been eating wellno one in her family had.

The fact they couldn't escape was bad enough.

And Lucy hated that.

She had all the power she needed to fix the bridge, but she wasn't ready for the game to know her secret, and even if she was, fixing the bridge would take all her energy.

"I'm sorry Mocho, I'm so sorry." Lucy sadly said, as she moved her chair closer to Mocho in order to get a better look at him. As she kept one hand on him and the other twirling the heart charm strung onto her necklace. The male hybrid looked so cute in his peaceful sleep. Lucy didn't admit this to anyone, but she had a little crush on him. He was cute, funny, and he understood her, she wished he saw that. She hated when sweet tooth came into his life, maybe he would've gave her a chance if he never showed up. "Sleep well Mocho, you deserve it." Lucy said, placing her hand behind Mocho's ear and scratching it, causing the hybrid to smile. Lucy wasn't sure why, but she gave Mocho a kiss on the cheek, she smiled was glad she was alone. At least until she heard someone behind her clear their throat. The princess immediately turned around to see Sweet-Tooth was there, and he didn't look happy. As the pink-haired boy gave Lucy the coldest and most judgmental death glare he could manage, while his golden eyes glowed ominously.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked,

"I could ask you the same thing." Sweet-Tooth barked back his tone making it very clear that he was not in the mood for excuses or lies. Not that Lucy would be able to successfully lie to him….being a mind-reader really had its benefits. And Sweet-Tooth was glad that Lucy appeared to get the message his tone implied, as she quickly got up and left clutching her grumbling stomach in pain as she did. The princess wasn't sure why but for some reason she thought she smelled….tacos. But she didn't have time to dwell on that, as she heard the door slam shut followed by the click of a lock.

Lucy knew that Sweet-Toot would most likely confront her at a later date, but that wouldn't stop her from avoiding him.

* * *

Sweet-Tooth didn't know who Lucy thought she was.

Sure she was the princess and all but that didn't give her the right to make goo-goo eyes, fantasize, or try to kiss his boyfriend. Mocho was his, they had been together for almost four months now and suddenly a spoiled little brat was trying to make the moves on him? Sweet-Tooth would not allow that….he could not allow that….but he wouldn't tell Mocho about what he just seen despite his jealous anger. As much as he really didn't like Lucy right now, Sweet-Tooth didn't want to cause his boyfriend distress. And hearing anything about a girl trying to kiss or God forbid touch him behind his ears would make Mocho flip out in a heartbeat.

So with a few calming deep breathes, Sweet-Tooth strode across the room towards his benevolent sleeping beauty. As he unzipped his overly-fluffy pink jacket to reveal a large paper bag that smelled heavily of tacos and a few other unknown food items. The heavenly scent of food caused Mocho's nose to twitch slightly when Sweet-Tooth got close, slowly waking the hybrid up in the process.

"Hey baby~. Does someone want ten crunchy cheese gorditas, six mumbo jumbo cheesy burritos, and twelve cheesecake churro bowls topped off with whip cream?" The pink-haired boy teasingly said, as he gently jiggled the bag a little bit,

Mocho immediately sprung up from his resting position his nose twitching at comedically fast levels as his eyes went wide and he drooled voraciously. "You better not be messing with me."

"I'm not, I would never joke around about food when it comes to someone like you." Sweet-Tooth said, as he sat on the bed directly in front of his lover and plopped the paper bad in Mocho's lap, "Enjoy~!"

"Oh I will." The hybrid hypnotically mumbled before he began to wildly eat and devour anything that was in the bag. Causing Sweet-Tooth to look on in visible concern and astonishment, simultaneously worried that Mocho would choke or somehow manage to inhale the bag of he wasn't careful with his face-stuffing. But eventually the show managed to come to an end as Mocho finished eating with a loud belch. As the paper bag and any wrappers, containers, or coverings on the food had been ripped the shreds in the hybrids wild feeding frenzy. While Mocho himself had crumbs and different taco sauces on his face as he licked his hands and fingers clean of any food residue that remained.

Sweet-Tooth giggled at the oddly cute sight as he picked up a stray napkin and wiped Mocho's face and fingers clean. Managing to draw the hybrid out of his attempt to get more food from what little crumbs remained on his person.

"I'm sorry I lost it there, I….that probably wasn't one of my most graceful appearances." The hybrid mumbled, his cheeks scarlet,

"Nonsense, no matter what you do or say I find it adorable." Sweet-Tooth reassured causing his boyfriend to blush even more. "Now I take it your gonna want more food?"

"Your too good to me, but yes I would like that." Mocho replied, "And maybe we can get something good for my family and Lucy's as well."

"Of course honey~!" Sweet-Tooth cooed, trying his best to cover up his spike of anger at the mention of Lucy's name.

Sweet-Tooth knew that despite everything Lucy nor her family deserved to starve.

No matter how angry or jealous he was.

So with a happy and excited smile Sweet-Tooth carried Mocho out the room and towards the castle doors.

"I can't wait to show you where the food came from." He stated, and Mocho smiled excited to see where the mouth-watering food came from.

As he craved for more of those wonderful tacos.


	4. A Spark Of Genius

The rest of the walk home had been fairly silent for Kevin and Scoop.

The only time the silence was broken was the occasional whimper or quiet sob that escaped Scoop's lips but anytime Kevin looked over to the boy his head would be kept down or turned away from the prince. And when Kevin did try to ask, Scoop wouldn't say anything while his cheeks were overcome with visible blush. So eventually the prince gave up knowing that Scoop would eventually talk to him (or maybe his sister Lucy) in due time.

Or at least Kevin hoped that would be the case.

* * *

Mocho could safely say that he had never been more surprised and stupefied then he had been in his entire life. From the moment him and Sweet-Tooth had walked into town, the citizens had tried to crowd and ask him to see if he's okay or even attempting to give him stuff. Of course Mocho had refused all the gifts but Sweet-Tooth wouldn't have the male hybrid turn down one specific present: a ridiculously fluffy white, brown, and caramel tan stuffed bear. Which was bigger then Mocho's entire body and could easily smother the hybrid in his fluffy and stuffed body if Mocho were to lay on its belly. However, despite how warm, cuddly, and inviting the bear looked the hybird had still tried to deny the gift.

But upon seeing the begging look the girl was giving him and the encouraging one from Sweet-Tooth, Mocho had reluctantly given into the peer pressure deciding that it was best to accept the gift, despite his reservations. After that, Sweet-Tooth and Mocho had went on their marry way, with the hybrid trying his best to hold into the stuffed bear without dropping it. Luckily though, the walk to their location did take too long as the boys soon found themselves at Sugar Rush orphanage. As the pink and gold building was nearly falling apart, with the glass in the windows brown out and the wooden doors rotting slightly as the paint was faded or peeling off.

"U-Umm….is it safe to go in there?" Mocho nervously asked, instinctively trying to hug the plush bear close to him,

"No, but I promise you that I won't let you get hurt, so just relax." Sweet-Tooth reassured and the hybrid smile feeling calmed almost instantly upon hearing his boyfriend's confidence and reassurance.

"Okay, baby, I trust you." The hybrid replied, with a warm and kind look in his eyes,

"I know." The pink-haired boy said before carrying his boyfriend through the threshold of the rotting doors. And as Sweet-Tooth carried Mocho through the seemingly desolate and empty hallways of the orphanage the hybrid noted that the place actually looked oddly nice. Sure the place was obviously run down and unfit for anyone to live in. But the sunlight streaming through the many broken windows gave the place an almost ancient and spiritual look that somehow made it feel fairly cozy. In fact the place was so nice that it distracted and closed Mocho off from the noises of children talking with one another, food cooking, and utensils hitting one another.

Which slowly began to come more apparent as Sweet-Tooth and Mocho neared the large kitchen that the orphanage had to offer. And without a second thought of moment of hesitation the pink-haired boy opened the kitchen door. Causing the hybrid in his arms to quickly snap out of his trance when the sight and smell of food flooded Mocho's senses. As the kitchen itself that half of the orphans were in currently had all the ovens, microwaves, and electrical items on despite none of them being plugged in like they were supposed to be. While food that was just finished baking or cooking was placed on a counter in the center only kitchen. With the orphan who placed the food on the counter loudly ringing a handbill that was left on the counter as well.

And finally Mocho couldn't help but notice how the left side of the kitchen was devoted to the kids who was good at baking while the right side held those who were good at cooking. As a few orphans ran past him and Sweet-Tooth having taken some food from the counter. Swiftly and carefully putting it in a togo box which had a note on it, and rushing out in order to deliver it to the person who had requested or ordered the food.

"This is amazing." Mocho mumbled, literally drooling from the sight and smell of so much food,

"I had a feeling you would say that." Sweet-Tooth replied with a chuckle as was quickly handed a deep fried donut (covered in powdered sugar) as one of the orphans left the kitchen. "Wanna taste?"

"YES!" The hybrid blurted, before he snatched the donut from his boyfriend and practically stuffed it into his mouth without thought, "B-B-But how….how could you get all this food made? Where did you get the ingredients from? How are you powering all the electrical stuff?"

"Well that's actually a pretty simple explanation, so we pulled this off by—" The pink haired boy started before the kitchen door flung open (almost knocking the two boys over) followed by a very familiar voice.

"Make way everyone! We got some fresh meat, eggs, and milk here!" Snooper's voice bellowed, as a few dozen orphans walked through the path that was made for them and before putting everything neatly in the large walk in freezer that the kitchen had,

"Snooper!?" Mocho cried out in disbelief, staring in disbelief and shock, as he saw Snooper's new appearance. With the girl herself wearing a pair of black and tight leggings with orange tiger stripes on it and a sleeveless black shirt that read (in bold, cursive, and orange letters): Kiss Me! While the girls orange and black was completely redone, perfectly combed and straightened before having been put in a double bun style. With each bun having a black crocheted hair bun cover on each of them, clearly meant to do nothing other then to further stylize Snooper's look.

"Smoreline!?" Snooper responded, her eyes widening in shock and disbelief as if she couldn't fathom why Mocho would visit the orphanage. But that shock and disbelief soon went away as her eyes landed on Sweet-Tooth before narrowing harshly. "Where have you been little miss French braids!? I barely managed to keep this from falling apart while you were gone!" The girl demanded gesturing to Sweet-Tooth who chuckled nervously when his new hairstyle was pointed out, as he fiddled with the collar of his new jacket.

"Uh….sweetie, what's Snooper doing here? And what's with everyone changing their appearance so suddenly?" The male hybrid asked, "First, it was you with your jacket and hair and now it's Snooper with her admittedly more attractive appearance. For a girl that is."

"Alright, alright, both of you lets leave the kitchen for this. I don't want to mess up orders with us standing around here." Sweet-Tooth said and the two complied with Mocho keeping anymore questions he had inside his head and Snooper quickly leaving the kitchen allowing the two boys to follow her. And after getting a little ways away from the kitchen, Sweet-Tooth handed Mocho over to Snooper who reluctantly took the hybrid in her arms as Mocho visibly tensed up. "So to answer Snooper, I was with Mocho, I wanted to deliver my food to him personally."

"Pff, of course you wanted to, Romeo. But please don't do that again." The orange and black-haired girl replied,

"I won't." Sweet-Tooth reassured. "And Mocho, as for the food, with the help of Snooper here I managed to gather up all the orphans in Sugar Rush and proposed that they work here in return for shelter and any leftover food we have. So we have the orphans here work from seven in the morning to ten o'clock at night taking orders from the citizens of Sugar Rush and delivering the orders when they are done. With Snooper and I managing and keeping everything in order of course."

"Okay…..but what about the ingredients?" Mocho asked, suspiciously looking up at Snooper knowing that the girl never did anything unless it was for her boyfriend, money, or her own personal gain.

"Well like I said before Snooper helped me with that, you see as you know Snooper kinda snoops alot and gathers items that she may or may not need to pawn off for money later." The pink-haired boy explained,

"Yep I do!" Snooper interrupted, taking over the conversation, "So your little boy friend comes over to me wanting to help people and not knowing how to do it. So I tweak one of the items I have in my inventory and show off what it can do!"

"Anyways, Snooper modified the item so that it would be able to bring us food ingredients from other games that we can cook." Sweet-Tooth added not at all amused at the others interruption. "We also tried bringing back post-made food buy the item ended up destroying any we got over. So we stuck to bringing over ingredients and pulling together a labor force to help make all of this possible."

"But….what is this item? And why are you and Snooper working together? Don't you guys hate one another?" The hybrid asked, confusion plain on his face,

"First of all, I don't hate Snooper, I merely dislike her." The pink-haired boy stated shooting a glare at the other.

"Yeah, same here, but were both willing to tolerate one another." The orange and black-haired girl said, interrupting the other child once again,

"And second of all, this is the item that were talking about." Sweet-Tooth said before pulling out a portal gun, "Thanks to the modifications this baby helps us get all the stuff we need when we need it and Snooper has one as well so that when I'm gone she can still get ingredients."

"Oh, okay now this is all starting to make since." Mocho replied his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree as everything connected into place. "So if you guys are really taking orders do you think you guys can make food for my family and the royal family?"

"Uh….that's a pretty big order, but I guess it wouldn't hurt." Snooper said with a shrug, "Do you wanna wait here or go back to the castle?"

"I'll stay here and sweetie can take me back once I am given all the orders." The hybrid said,

"Alright, you can stay with Snooper while I manage the guys in the kitchen." Sweet-Tooth said and with an approving nod from his boyfriend the three children parted. With Sweet-Tooth going back to the kitchen and Snooper taking her and Mocho to the kitchen where she showed him how the ingredients were brought over. Which involved a simple process of making a pitiful and tear-jerking phone call to restaurants (with the held of modified phones provided by Snooper). Opening a portal to the set location, and letting the ingredients land on the soft mattress that was kept at the center of the basement. And after that all the orphans had to do was care to and wash off the ingredients for any dirt or residue before taking them to the kitchen.

However, as Mocho watched in curiosity and awe an idea popped in his head he while Snooper opened another portal for food ingredients to drop through.

"Hey Snooper…." Mocho started,

"Yes?" The girl asked turning her turquoise eyes over to the other child.

"By any chance….can you modify one of those guns so it can bring building supplies to us?" The hybrid asked, a happy and excited grin spreading wide across his face.


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**_Disclaimer: _****_Just to tell everyone who is reading this the beginning of the chapter up until the scene at Petermint and Baking's house was written by my friend Agent BM! So check them out if you want to and thanks for the help BM!_**

* * *

(_Currently at the castle….._)

Kevin was showing Scoop to his new bedroom. It didn't have much, but it had a nicely made bed, and a decent view of Sugar Rush and a tv, and some books on shelves.

"Here's your room. It's not much, but we still have electricity, so you won't be cold at night. Got a warm bed, a tv, and some books to read, there's more in what's left of the library. What's mine is yours I guess." Kevin said, as his guest took a seat on the bed.

"It'll do" Scoop said, and Kevin smiled but he quickly lost it when his backpack strap finally gave away and snapped off.

"Aw man, my backpacks broken." Kevin said, in a disappointed tone,

"Can't you just buy another?" Scoop asked while Kevin took a seat next to Scoop.

"Of course I can but I can't think of that right now. Gotta worry about this game, everyone in it, and you." Kevin said,

"We're gonna be ok, aren't we?" Scoop fearfully asked.

"Of course we are, it'll just take time is all. We gotta be strong." Kevin said, but the truth of it was that wasn't sure if what he said was a lie or not, yet. Things were bad, there was too much damage, little food, no hope of escaping the game, he and his family were under a lot of pressure.

* * *

(_Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle…_)

Lucy was starving, she was weak, but there was little food in order to cure her starvation. Everything was being rationed. At most she had a granola bar and a cookie, but she was still very hungry. So she tried to make her way to Mochos bedroom, she hoped talking with him would get her mind off her bleak situation. Upon reaching his door, she knocked,

"Mocho, you awake yet?" She asked and when she got no answer, she glitched inside. She was surprised to see he wasn't there, but even more surprised seeing discarded food wrappers she didn't see before. They smelled of Mexican food, she knew she smelled tacos. She wanted to cry, she was so hungry she licked the wrappers for even a speck of food, but there was nothing left. She was angry, she wasn't sure whether to be mad at Mocho or Sweet-Tooth.

They had food, and they didn't even share a single bite. She gave Mocho a home, a warm bed, friendship, love and attention, and he couldn't spare her a single bite? She was furious, but also at sweet tooth, this was his way of taunting her she thought. She knew he didn't like her around, he gave Mocho food but not her because he wanted to see her suffer, he wanted Mocho all to himself. He wanted to see her starve. She wasn't going to take that. She went to her room to grab her purse, but got angry when the straps tore off from damage during the battle with toxic. Plus the bottom of it gave way, spilling its contents, the purse was too damaged to be saved. Lucy simply grabbed her lightsaber and began heading out. She didn't even care if anyone saw her with it anymore.

* * *

(_At Petermint and Baking's house…._)

Petermint and Baking hadn't expected anyone to show up at their home let alone having to do anything that say.

As the older of the two, Petermint, sat on the couch in the living room drawing comics and pictures in his sketch book. With his green hair having grown out as his bangs ended up covering the majority of his forehead. The boy wore a thick turtleneck sweater that matched the green color of his hair with black skinny jeans to go with. While the younger of the two, Baking, had done little to change his light green hair simply deciding to brush it instead of letting it get all disheveled and messy. As Baking himself was in the kitchen talking his mind of things by baking pie after pie while he wore a light green and black shirt apron with a baggy pair of black jeans around his waist. So when the two brothers suddenly heard the door open with a loud slam, Petermint accidentally snapped the tip of his pencil while Baking dropped a pan of his freshly baked mini-pies.

And before either of the brothers could inquire about their sudden visitor or run for the hills (depending on who was the one who nearly broke down their door) the unwelcome guest walked through the threshold of the door and spoke.

"Where is Mocho or Sweet-Tooth?" The guest asked, revealing themselves to be Lucy as she walked further into the house seemingly shaking with rage.

"What's going on here?" A voice called out, and before Lucy or either boys could reply, Annaween came down the stairs. Her currently moist and wet hair was in an orange towel turban. She wore a slightly frilly and girly orange shirt, and the ends of her white bellbottom jeans dragged against the floor.

"I'm looking for Mocho or Sweet-Tooth." Lucy stated, still shaking in rage and what appeared to be exhaustion,

"Mocho and Sweet-Tooth?" Annaween parroted as she raised an eyebrow out of confusion and disbelief looking over at Petermint and Baking only to see that they were just as bewildered as her. "Uh…..they're not here….and even if I knew where he was I'm not sure if I would tell you."

"Why not!? They had food and didn't share with me!" The princess snapped causing Annaween to flinch, Petermint to yelp slightly in fear, and Baking ran back into the kitchen,

"First off all, please don't yell. Second of all, if I knew, the reason for not telling you would not be out of disrespect. And third of all, the real reason I wouldn't tell you is because you look like your ready to kill Mocho or Sweet-Tooth." The Halloween-themed girl clarified. "And as Cinnamon and Scoop's friend I can not in good conscience put Mocho or Sweet-Tooth in danger, you get that right?"

"I….I….I understand." Lucy said, as her anger began to cool down, "I'm sorry, hunger is controlling my emotions right now."

"Well….maybe you should try to relax before you impale someone on your lightsaber of death." Annaween suggested staring fearfully and cautiously at the weapon in Lucy's grip.

"Oh come on, I know this looks bad. But…do you really think I would—" The princess started, before she looked towards the kitchen and saw Baking fearfully gripping the side of the entrance. While dozens of pies sat on the counters and stoves of the kitchen, "Hey can I have some of those? Please? I'm really hungry."

"Uh…." The Halloween-themed girl started, looking towards Petermint and Baking before looking back at Lucy with the light saber still in her hand, "….Sure, sit anywhere you like, Baking will get it for you."

"Okay." Lucy said appearing to relax a little bit as she made her way to the living room couch and clipped her light saber to her skirt while Petermint scurried off of the couch as fast as his prosthetic legs could manage.

"Annaween, can we talk?" Petermint signed, using sign language to communicate his thoughts once he safely got close to his new girlfriends side,

"Later, I swear." Annaween whispered as Baking ran over to Lucy carrying an assortment of different flavored pies. And Petermint reluctantly nodded, knowing very well that with their new guest around talking with one another would be difficult. However, that still didn't mean that Petermint was okay with waiting especially after the temper Lucy had displayed before and the fact the she was armed. The peppermint-themed boy knew that theoretically the princess wouldn't normally hurt them. But things weren't normal and considering how moody Lucy was, it was likely that she could lash out and hurt him, Baking, and Annaween.

Especially if they displeased Lucy or made her upset.

So for the rest of the day Annaween and Baking spent most of their time getting Lucy anything she wanted while Petermint had moved upstairs so he wouldn't be in the way. And after hours of nearly running themselves around in circles, Lucy finally fell asleep with her stomach full and her mood having considerably changed. Annaween and Baking sighed in relief as the younger of the two collapsed on the floor out of pure exhaustion.

"You gonna be alright?" Annaween tiredly asked, and Baking lazily nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna be with your brother."

_'So tired.'_ Baking thought as he was half-tempted to curl up and sleep on the floor after all the baking he had to do in order to satisfy Lucy. However, as Baking was about to go through with the idea and drift off into the land of dreams he heard a loud knock on the door. And after a mental grown of frustration the boy got up and walked for the front door, only to be greeted by the sight of Sweet-Tooth and Mocho. As Mocho slept peacefully while somehow managing to keep a large stuffed animal, some large paper bags, and a few modified portal in his magical grip. While Sweet-Tooth himself held the temporarily handicapped hybrid on his arms.

"Hi Baking!" Sweet-Tooth chirped, "I'm gonna leave Mocho here! Can you deliver these bags to the castle? They're for the royal family and Mocho's family! Oh and the names are written on the bags so you know who to give it to!"

"Sure." Baking signed, and Sweet-Tooth smiled brightly to show his appreciation before he handed Mocho over to the younger boy and left. While Baking himself took her bags from Mocho before leaving him in the guest room. And once the younger boy managed to get downstairs again he put Lucy's bag of food in the kitchen.

Before hurrying out of the front door with the rest of the bags.


End file.
